With you a thought
by Airship Canon
Summary: It's a songfic to the Linkin Park song, With You. Lloyd's thoughts as he escapes the Sylvarant base for the second time. Spoilers, in game. A bit of Colloyd.


"With You"-A Thought 

Song by Linkin Park

Songfic by Airship Canon

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia blah blah blah…

I woke up in a dream today 

_To the cold and the static _

_And put my cold feet on the floor_

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistakes_

_Slow to react._

_Even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant _

_And I can't bring you back_

Lloyd awoke after the defeat he had suffered at the hands of Lord Yggdrasill in the Tower of Salvation. He had to face the fact that, even though it was for just a split second, he had briefly chosen the world over Colette's life. And due to that, and partially due to Genis' interference, Colette's soul was lost. And even though he had killed the Angel, Remiel, fought his hardest against Kratos, the traitor, one the Seraphim of Cruxis, he was defeated by the Leader of Cruxis, and he was powerless to prevent Colette's soul from being lost. She had suffered so much, and now this... it was too cruel.

_It's true_

_the way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

_I'm with you_

Lloyd had fallen in love with Colette, the chosen, not knowing what ill fate was to befall her. She had lost part of what made her human with every seal that was broken, first the sense of taste and hunger, second sleeping, third she could now longer feel, and nor could she cry. By time the group had reached the fourth seal, at the Tower of Mana, Lloyd had heard so much of Colette's voice to have it lodged in her memory, but when that one was shattered, her voice was lost. And now, she just wasn't herself anymore. Lloyd was greatly saddened by this loss, but he wrapped himself in memories of her, also he was determined to return her to normal.

_You- Now I see- keeping everything inside_

_You- Now I see- Even when I close my eyes_

_You- Now I see- keeping everything inside_

_You- Now I see- Even when I close my eyes_

When the third seal was broken, Lloyd realized that Colette had hid her true feelings from him, and the rest of the group. It was revealed when Lloyd and Kratos slew the evil Ranch Master, the Desian Grand Cardinal Kvar. But right up until the very end, Colette had hid her feelings... and the fact that she knew that completing the World Regeneration ritual would result in her death.

_I hit you and you hit me back_

_We fall to the floor_

_the rest of the day stands still_

_Fine line between this and that_

_When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real_

_Now I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react_

_Even though you're close to me_

_You're still so distant_

And I can't bring you back 

Lloyd thought of the battle with Kratos, and how hard he had fought, he had barely won, but before that battle was done, Lord Yggdrasill had interrupted the battle and had quickly defeated Lloyd and the rest of his friends. Lloyd wanted it not to be true. He didn't want to think of Kratos as an enemy, especially after what happened at the Asgard Human Ranch, and how Kratos had helped Lloyd get his vengeance on Kvar, the person responsible for his mother's death. But no, Kratos was an enemy, and he was one of Cruxis' Four Seraphim, and he was working willingly for Lord Yggdrasill, the boss of the Desians, who kill hundreds for the creation of Exspheres, and the Cruxis, who falsely lead the people, and are responsible for what had happened to Colette.

No 

_No matter how far we've come_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_No matter how far we've come_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

_With you_

Lloyd thought of the world, and how bad it was suffering, but he refused to let Cruxis have their way, especially if it meant losing Colette. He refused to let the troubles and despairs of Sylvarant be sent over to Tethe 'alla. He left the Renegades' base on the Rheairds to Tethe 'alla in hopes of finding a way to save Colette, and to find a way so that both worlds could live in harmony...


End file.
